


Drabble. Our duo detective story. (Art)

by Mish_ka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Drabble Collection, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fanart, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gen, M/M, Random & Short, Swearing, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mish_ka/pseuds/Mish_ka
Summary: I hope it's ok^^Apologize if there any grammar mistake. English not my native language.It's chibi art. After peaceful End?(Oyeah, I don't play the game) lmao. I kinda watched some of them online.The drabbles start when Rk900 joined the DPD.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. The begining

**Author's Note:**

> My randomness of chibi art story.

Tried make this one. Chibi version.  
[](https://ibb.co/d5mMYzJ)

[](https://ibb.co/f8ng60m)


	2. Kamski's house

[](https://ibb.co/85VVV0j)


End file.
